Ally Walker
Ally Walker is an American actress who plays Samantha Waters on the Profiler. She is best known for her roles as Doctor Samantha Waters on the NBC crime drama series Profiler (1996–1999), as Agent June Stahl on the FX drama series Sons of Anarchy (2008–2010) and as Gloria Shepherd in the Lifetime drama series The Protector (2011). She has also starred in films such as Universal Soldier (1992), Singles (1992), While You Were Sleeping (1995), Kazaam (1996), Happy, Texas (1999), and Wonderful World (2009) Early life Walker was born in Tullahoma, Tennessee and grew up in Santa Fe, New Mexico. Originally intending to become a scientist, she attended the University of California, Santa Cruz, where she obtained a degree in biochemistry. Subsequently, she worked as a researcher on a genetic engineering project, while preparing for medical school at UCLA. However, while spending a semester at Richmond College of Arts in London, England, she discovered an interest in performing. Her professional dramatic career began when she was cast in the 1988 film Aloha Summer. Her role ended up on the cutting room floor, but her interest in acting had been kindled. Her scientific career was put on hold indefinitely. Career Walker's first appearance was in the TV series Santa Barbara, appearing as Andrea Bedford. Since then, she has gone on to numerous roles in films and TV series including the NBC TV movie Perry Mason and the Case of the Fatal Fashion (1991) as the devious daughter of Diana Muldaur. In 1993 she starred in the short-lived ABC comedy series Moon Over Miami. In 1994, was offered the opportunity to test for both Rachel and Monica for NBC's series Friends.Ally Walker bio From 1996 to 1999 she played the lead role Doctor Samantha Waters on the NBC crime drama series Profiler. For this role she was nominated for a Saturn Award (Best Genre TV Actress, 1998) and a Satellite Award (Actress in a Series, Drama (Television), 1997). She has also appeared in the films Singles (1992), Universal Soldier (1992), When the Bough Breaks (1993), While You Were Sleeping (1995), Kazaam 1996) and Happy, Texas (1999). In 1997, she was listed as one of ''People'' magazine's "40 Most Fascinating People on TV.Biography for Ally Walker In 1999 she played the lead role in Lifetime Movie If You Believe. In 2002 she returned to television with a pilot ABC sitcom My Wonderful Life. She also was a producer. The show did not get a series order.Biography for Ally Walker In 2005 she released a documentary film For Norman... Wherever You Are as director and producer. The film was screened at several film festivals and received several awards.Ally Walker won Best Documentary Feature at the San Fernando Valley International Film Festival, as well as the Champion of Conscience Award at Wine Country Film Festival. From 2005 to 2010, Walker played many guest roles on TV shows, such as Sleeper Cell, ER, Boston Legal, Law & Order, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Southland and Law and Order: SVU. Beginning in September 2007, Walker starred in the HBO series about sexual relationships, Tell Me You Love Me. Unlike the other regular characters on the show, her character refrained from nudity or sex during the course of the season. That ended in the season finale with Walker engaging in a graphic nude sex scene with a masturbatory theme. Also in 2007 she played the lead role and was a scriptwriter for a thriller film By Appointment Only. In 2009 she starred in the movies Toe to Toe and Wonderful World. From 2008 to 2010 Walker had a recurring role as ATF Agent June Stahl, major antagonist on the FX series Sons of Anarchy. Walker played a leading role in the Lifetime drama series The Protector in 2011, which revolves around a single mother who struggles to balance her family and professional life as an LAPD homicide detective.Lifetime picks up two proceduralsExit 19 becomes The Protector for Lifetime set to air 2011-2012 Personal life On June 14, 1997 Walker married John Landgraf, then a producer for NBC, at her parents' home in Santa Fe. Their son, Jon Walker Landgraf, was born on August 7 of that year. The couple have two additional children, Willam and Caleb. Filmography References External links * Official Website * * * Ally Walker at TriviaTribute.com Category:American actresses